Words I can't Speak
by joeypotter85
Summary: Description: this is my first ZoeyChase story So DON’T flame, there is a little zoeylogan in the beginning along with zoey and a character thats made up. R&R and let me know if you like it.
1. Just TELL her

_**Description: this is my first Zoey/Chase story So DON'T flame, there is a little zoey/logan in the beginning along with zoey and a character that made up. R&R and let me know if you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though Sean Flynn is WAY hot.**_

_**Authors note: this is my first zoey101 story, but I have written a lot of that 70's show stories. Feel free to check them out. Hope you enjoy this, and R&R it please.**_

**Chapter #1**

**"why can't you just tell Zoey how you feel? You know, that you looooooove her." Complains Michael, he's one of my best friends. But I'm starting to reconsider the term 'friend'. He keeps on hounding me about asking out Zoey, it's really annoying.**

**"it's not that easy man." I remind as I kick at the ground. He's right though, and I know it. But I can't just ask her out, I don't know if she likes me. And what if Zoey said know, or never talked to me again? I can't take that risk.**

**Rolling his eyes at me, Logan grabs himself a soda," yes it chase, you just say 'hey Zoey, I really like you' "**

**Walking up at the last part of Logan's sentence, Zoey stops in surprise," wow Logan, I had no idea."**

**"no idea about what?" questions Logan as he turns the face Zoey with a confused look on his face. I' m silently thanking god that she doesn't think that it's me who likes her. Even though I REALLY do…a lot**

**"that you liked me; I always thought that you were cute…aside from being an arrogant jerk." Admits Zoey in a shy tone before blushing a bright red. Oh great, Zoey likes Logan? This is NOT good, not good at all. Oh crap.**

**Giving Zoey yet another look of bewilderment, Logan shakes his head," what? No, I don't li…"**

**Kissing Logan on his cheek before he can finish, Zoey looks up at him with a shy smile," we should go out sometime, you know? It will be fun." And this is where my heart sinks to my stomach with a thud. Did Zoey really just ask Logan out? This is not happening? I'm supposed to ask Zoey out. Logan wouldn't say yes, he's my best friend. He'd never dog me.**

**"why not tonight?" asks Logan in a crocked voice with a glowing smirk. I can't believe it! Logan is going to take MY Zoey out, MY Zoey…except she's not mine. Because I don't have the guts to ask her out. And now Logan has a date with her. He'll probably kiss Zoey before I do, and if he does…I'll kill him.**

**"sounds great, I'll pick you up at eight. And be ready ok?" says Zoey before taking off. My heart breaks as I watch her walk off. Why do these thing always have to happen to me? Someone up there must hate me. I can't believe Zoey has a date with Logan, I hate him! …**

**(five minutes later)**

**"what the hell did you do that for?" I yell in a loud and angry voice. With a bawled up fist I grab Logan roughly by his shirt collar. How I would love to just pound his face in. but I can't, Zoey would be so mad if I did. And she'd want to know why for sure.**

**"what? It's not like you were gong to ask her out." Reminds Logan as he releases himself from my grip with a smug smirk plaster over his face. I wish I could just clean his clock right now. The smug jerk that he is.**

**Glaring over at my so called 'friend', I kick at the ground in frustration," I might have."**

**With a shake of his head, Michael tosses a potato chip into his mouth," that was not cool man."**

**"whatever, Zoey is hot. And unless chase asks her out, I have a date with her tonight." Confides Logan with a grin, I hate him so much. He did this to make me jealous. And I'm an idiot for letting it work.**

**"you try anything on her and I'll…" I pause trying to think of something threatening to say. I know what I want to do right now but can't. Zoey would never understand and would probably hate me for it too. I can't have that.**

**Raising a smug eyebrow, Logan finishes his soda;" you'll what chase?"**

**Pushing past Logan, I take off in search of Zoey," just keep your hands off of her!" …**

**(the beach)**

**"hey Zoë." I greet as I walk up to her. I noticed a petite blonde haired girl sitting by herself on the beach, as I got closer I realized it was Zoey. I wonder how come she is sitting out here all by herself. I wonder if she's excited about this date she has with Logan?**

**"hi chase." Says Zoey is response as she stares up at me. She's so beautiful, I wish that I could tell her that, but I'm afraid of scaring her off. I don't know how she would react if she knew how much I really liked her.**

**Sitting down beside Zoey, I clap my hands together nervously," so, your going on a date with Logan?"**

**Blushing at the thought, Zoey gives a small smile," yeah, I guess you could say that."**

**"you think that's a good idea?" I ask as casually as I can. I don't want to let off that I'm jealous, even though I am. I could never let Zoey know that, she'd only want to know why and I'm still not ready to tell her.**

**"why wouldn't it be?" questions Zoey as she stares out at the ocean. Because you're supposed to go on dates with me, is what I would love to say. And if I ever asked her out then maybe she would but I'll never know now.**

**With a shrug of my shoulders, I glance over at Zoey," I don't know, you know how Logan is."**

**Nodding her agreement, Zoey gives me a playful nudge," its only one date you know."**

**" yeah, I know that." I confide with a heavy sigh, but it's supposed to be our date. I'm supposed to be the guy that you go out with. I want to be that guy, but I can't be. I'm not really to tell you that I like…no that I love you. It's just too soon.**

**" so what's the big deal then?" ponders Zoey as she stare up at me with her mismatched eyes and touches my arm. This never fails to send tingly sensations through my spine. It's not fair though, how can she have this affect on me? When I have no affect on her?**

**Attempting to play it cool, chase shakes his head," it not a big deal, just trying to make conversation is all. …Zoe, I'm just looking out for you. Ok?"**

**Pulling me into a hug, Zoey kisses my cheek. The touch of her lips to my cheek sends goose bumps all over my skin," thanks chase, you're a really good friend."**

**" that's what I've been told." I mutter in reply as I pull her in for one last hug. If I had it my way I would never let her go, not for all the money in the world. Zoey is worth so much more.**

**" well, I should probably go and get ready. Could you tell Logan I'll be over at 7:30 and to be ready?" asks Zoey as she stands from her spot and takes off back towards the dorms. I watch her form until it disappears. And with a heavy sigh I lay back in the sand and close my eyes. Zoey has a date with Logan and I can't do a thing about it, I hate my life. …**

**( mean while)**

**" wait, did you just say that Zoey has a date with Logan?" I ask in disbelief, I HAD to have heard wrong. There is no way Zoey would ever consider a date with Logan, she hates him. This can not be right.**

**" yeah, I can't believe it either." I exclaim in exasperation. I can't believe that Logan actually asked Zoey out, and in front of chase! That guy can be such a jerk sometimes. He knows how much chase likes Zoey, but the idiot asks her out anyway. I thought for sure that chase would have killed him. He looked like he was about to. I know I would have.**

**Gasping to myself, I shake my head in disbelief," no way!...does chase know about this?"**

**Grabbing myself a root beer, I plop down beside Nicole on the sofa," yeah, and let me tell you he is NOT happy."**

**" oooh, poor chase. Should we go and try to cheer him up?" I question with a look of concern plastered across my face. Poor chase must be torn apart and heart broken, how could Logan do this to him? Oh, that's right. He's a jerk, that's how.**

**" I doubt that we'll be able to Nicole. He took it pretty bad." I wonder how he's doing, I haven't seen him since he took off from the dorm. I have half the mind to pound the pulp out of Logan right now, and I should. Chase is my best friend and Logan went and dogged him. He knew how much he liked Zoey. …**

**(the boy's dorm)**

**" are you really going to take Zoey out man?" I ask as I walk into our dorm. Logan's in front of the mirror in only a towel combing out his hair. Maybe he just asked Zoey to get me jealous, maybe he's not gong to go out with her.**

**" why wouldn't I?" asks Logan as if that were the dumbest question he'd heard. So much for thinking that he just wanted to get to me so I'd ask Zoey out once and for all. I can't believe this guy, he knows how I feel about Zoey, yet he's still taking her out. Oh man how I want to pound him into the ground so bad right now!**

**Watching my so called 'friend' get ready for his date, I let out a heavy sigh," you know that I like her man. So why are you doing this?"**

**Combing out his hair, Logan only rolls his eyes at this," more like I KNOW you love her, just admit it already chase."**

**" whatever. If you know, why are you still taking Zoey out?" I question as I stare at him with an angry look on my face. He's trying to get me mad, I just know it. And stupid me is letting him do it too. I have to remain calm or I just might punch his lights out.**

**" to help you out." Confides Logan as if it weren't already clear, how the hell does him taking the girl I like out on a date help me out? Is he so demented that he actually thinks this will help me out? Because it won't and he's a moron. Oh and did I mention, I hate him!**

**Staring at Logan like he's an idiot, I raise my eyebrows in curiosity," how is taking Zoey out supposed to be helpful?"**

**Frowning at me in the mirror once more, Logan pulls a plain grey t-shirt over his head," because now that there's another guy in the picture, maybe you'll finally tell Zoey how you feel."**

**" that's your big plan?" I scream rather loudly. How the how does that help me out? Oh that's right it doesn't, the only reason he agreed to a date with Zoey was to make me jealous. And its working very well, I want to kill him. And If I had it my way, I would.**

**" pretty much." Comments Logan with a cocky grin on his face. God how I would so love to just knock that cocky smile off his face, but I don't think I could explain why I gave Logan a bloody nose without Zoey finding out that I like her. And that's a risk I'm not willing to take just yet.**

**" you're an idiot Logan." I growl in defeat as I collapse down onto my bed in a heap. I pull the covers over my head and close my eyes. I'm done thinking of Logan and his date with Zoey. I'm going to sleep before I wind up causing harm to Logan.…**

**(later that week)**

**" hey chase…is Logan here?" asks Zoey quietly as she pokes her head into my dorm room after knocking lightly on the door. I stare at her in surprise, I wasn't really expecting anyone. Let alone her, I wonder why she is looking for Logan. Is she going to ask him out again? Oh god I hope not.**

**" I haven't seen him all day zoe." I confide as I watch her close, looking for any kind of reaction from her. I left out a sad huff as I get none. What if she is here to ask him out? I can't do anything about it, that's her choice. Not mine.**

**Sitting down beside me on my bed, Zoey looks at her feet shyly," oh, well you mind if I wait for him?"**

**Closing my laptop, I look over at Zoey," no, go ahead zoe."**

**" thanks…I just need to apologize to him." Confides Zoey in a soft tone. For what? Why would Zoey ever apologize to Logan, she's never once apologized to him. So then why would she now? It doesn't make sense. What could she have done that deserves an apology?**

**" for what?" I question casually trying not to let off that I care. But if it were anyone else they would know in a split second that I do, there's no hiding it. Except from Zoey because she has no Idea that I like her. For a smart girl she's pretty clueless.**

**Laying back on my bed, Zoey closes her eyes," well, at the end of our date last Friday Logan kissed me. And I got a little freaked out, so I kind of took off. And now I really feel bad about it."**

**Jealous at the thought of zoey's lips touching anyone's but mine, I look down at Zoey with hurt expression, on my face that quickly vanishes as she stares up at me," Logan kissed you?"**

**" yeah, it was awkward. I think that we're better off as friend for now." Confesses Zoey after a moments pause. I outwardly sigh a breath of relief. Oops, ok I hope that she didn't hear that. But this is great! There's no competition for me with Zoey anymore. I don't have to rush to ask her out, I can ask her when I feel ready now.**

**" does Logan know this?" I question as I try to contain my giddiness. I really hope that she doesn't notice. I don't want to upset her, with her thinking that I was glad she didn't have a good time with Logan. Because even though I am, she's not supposed to know that.**

**Picking up a nearby magazine, Zoey flips through it," no, that's why I'm here."**

**Scooting near Zoey, I look over her shoulder at what she's reading," do you like Logan?"**

**" yeah, just not in that way." Comments Zoey as she glance up at me. She doesn't know how happy I am to hear this. She doesn't like Logan! That's awesome, maybe there is a chance for me after all. I just have to find out if she likes me now. This could be hard though. Especially since I can't just come out and ask her.**

**" ok, so who do you like that way then?" I question curiously as I once again study her for a reaction. And…nothing. Unbelievable, I use to be able to read her like a book. And now I can't. Why can't I? I know Zoey better then anyone, so why is it I can't read her now?**

**With a simple shrug of her shoulders, Zoey stare up at me with a smile," I don't know, I've just never thought about it."**

**Letting out yet another inward sigh of relief, I sit up beside Zoey," not even once zoe?"**

**" nope, but I'm not really in a rush to find a boyfriend either." Admits Zoey with a might chuckle. Not in a rush for a boyfriend? What's that supposed to mean? I hear Zoey, Nicole and Lola talking about with boys they think are cute and would love to go out with nearly everyday. How can Zoey not want a boyfriend?**

**" your not?" I ponder quietly. I thought that maybe Zoey did want a boyfriend. She's always talking about boys with the other two. But I guess maybe this is a good thing. That mean I won't have to worry about Zoey finding another guy, which is great. Because I can work my way up to asking her out now.**

**Laying her head on my chest, Zoey looks up at me with tired eyes," no, I'd rather just hangout with you chase. You're my best friend, and if I had a boyfriend I wouldn't ever get to see you. I'd never have the time to."**

**Placing my arms around Zoey tightly, I hold her as close to me as I can. If I had it my way, I would keep zoe in my arms forever," yeah, I guess that's true isn't it?" …**

**(two hours later)**

**" hey chase, did you want to go to sushi rox with…whoa." Exclaims Michael as he enters our dorm to find me and Zoey sprawled out on my bed fast asleep in each others arms. Why does he always have to do this? I was enjoying having Zoey close to me for once. And now that's over.**

**" hey Michael." Mumbles Zoey groggily as she moves from my arms to sit up and rub at her sleepy eyes. Michael ALWAYS comes back at the worst times. All I wanted was to watch Zoey sleep in my arms, but then Michael came back to the dorm and went and ruined that for me. I swear someone up there hates me, I just know it.**

**Smirking over at me when Zoey isn't looking, Michael pats her on the back gently," hey zoe, you want to go to sushi rox with us?"**

**Holding her stomach as in growls its own response, Zoey takes my hand in hers," are you coming chase?"**

**" yeah, of course zoe." I say in a gruff tone as I allow Zoey to lead me out of the dorms and down the hallway. I'm relishing in the fact that she's holding my hand. Zoey holds my hand all the time, but I like to pretend sometimes that I'm her boyfriend. I wish that I were. I could make her happy…right? Of course I could, why do I even question that?**

**" so, what were the two of you up to?" ponders Michael innocently as he grins in my direction. Like I don't know what the goofball is trying to hint at? What makes Michael think that anything would happen between Zoey and me? He knows that I still haven't told her yet.**

**Following me out of the dorms and onto the campus, Zoey makes sure to stick closely by me since its starting to get dark out. I love when she's thinks close to me, its really intoxicating," well, I was waiting for Logan. I needed to talk to him."**

**Glancing back at Zoey with interest, with an arched eye brow Michael asks," what about?"**

**" well, he kissed me and kind of got a little freaked out about it. So I just wanted to apologize for taking off like I did. It wasn't very nice of me." Confesses Zoey after a long moments pause. Just the reminder that Logan kissed Zoey send my blood boiling, I don't even want to think about it. If I do, I really just might wind up sending Logan to the hospital.**

**" really, so Logan made a move over you?" ponders Michael in a mock shocked tone. His eyes never leave mine as he says this, and I know what he's trying to do. He's a good friend for it too. But I'm just at comfortable telling Zoey right now. I don't know why…oh that's right, I'm afraid of her rejecting me.**

**Biting at her bottom lip in thought, Zoey gives a small nod," yeah, but I'm not really ready for a boyfriend just yet."**

**Walking into sushi rox, Michael quickly finds a table," well, what kind of guy would you go for though?" I silently thank Michael for asking this, it's a question that I have been wanting to ask for a long time. I just never really got up to it. Michael really is a good friend, he knows how to ask a question without letting on that its something he really wants to know. I couldn't do that if my life depended on it, especially when it came to Zoey.**

**"I don't know. I guess someone who is cute, funny, sweet, easy to talk to and nice." Confesses Zoey after taking a while to think about it. That's all that she wants? Nothing else? Wow, I could be that guy for her. Heck I basically am that guy already. This is great, maybe she meant me.**

**" you just descried chase, you know." Points out Michael with a smile. I know what he's trying to do and I'm going to thank him for it later. I just wish it would sink in with Zoey, but it doesn't look like it will. Michael really is a great friend though each way.**

**Pausing to think for a moment, Zoey can't help but blush to herself," I guess that I did, chase would make a great boyfriend though."**

**Gulping in response, I shift around in my seat nervously," I would zoe?"**

**" yeah, you should ask out Lola. I heard that she used to have a crush on you." Comments Zoey with a chuckle. Lola has a crush on me? Great, that's wonderful. Now why can't Zoey like me? Everything is all mixed up. Lola isn't supposed to like me, Zoey is. Why does my life have to be so difficult all the time? Can't it just cooperate with me just this once? That's all I'm asking. That's not so hard of a thing to ask for, is it?**

**" I like someone else actually." I admit quietly with my eyes lowered to the ground. And its you, its YOU I like Zoey. I'm crazy for you. I can never seem to get you off of my mind. Why can I not just tell her that? I want to so badly but it just isn't that easy. I don't know what I would do if Zoey rejected me. And not having her as a friend as not an option. I would rather just be her friend and suffer in quiet then never have her talk to me again.**

**Poking at her plate, Zoey gives me a playful nudge," you should ask her out before someone else goes and beats you to it chase. You never know when it will be too late."**

**" that is exactly what I have been telling him. Thank you Zoey." Pipes in Michael with a hidden smirk on his face. Oh great, there he goes hounding me again. He's never going to stop either until I suck it up and tell Zoey exactly how I feel. And he's right. I should, I just hate myself because I'm too afraid of what she'll say over think. I couldn't take a rejection from Zoey, it would break my heart. I've got to tell her soon though. I'm not going to let another guy come and take her from underneath me like Logan almost did. That's just not going to happen. … --**

_**ok so that was the first chapter, let me know you guys think. And NO FLAMING, if you like it or not please don't forget to R&R this for me so I can put up the second chapter for you guys. Well, enjoy it.**_


	2. Did he Wait too Long?

_**  
**_

_**Ok, thanks for the reviews. I was hoping for at least 6 or 7 but 4 is cool, here is the second chapter, its long so enjoy and R&R **_

_**Description: this is my first Zoey/Chase story So DON'T flame, there is a little zoey/logan in the beginning along with zoey and a character that made up. R&R and let me know if you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though Sean Flynn is WAY hot.**_

_**Authors note: this is my first zoey101 story, but I have written a lot of that 70's show stories. Feel free to check them out. Hope you enjoy this, and R&R it please.**_

**Chapter #2**

**"So, zoey…" urges Nicole as I enter our dorm, just back from seeing Logan…well chase really. Nicole is one of my best friends here at PCA aside from Quinn, Lola and chase. She was actually the first person that I met, and boy could she chat up a storm. She still can come to think of it.**

**"So, Nicole…" I prod back in a joking manner. I can't help but roll my eyes as I try not to chuckle at her sudden giddiness of my arrival. She's so funny when she wants to know something, its kind of cute. But sometimes it can be SO annoying also.**

**Bouncing up and down from excitement, Nicole lets out a giddy squeal," I heard that you and chase were alone. What were the two of you doing?"**

**Giving Nicole an odd look, I quickly change out of my clothes and into my bunny pajamas," umm, just hanging out. You know nothing really."**

**"So, did he tell you yet?" questions Nicole unable to contain her sudden enthusiasm. Once again I am clueless as to what she is talking about, but this wouldn't be the first time or the last time either I'm sure or it. Its like she's speaking in code sometimes or another language all together.**

**"Tell me what?" I ponder after giving Nicole yet another confused stare. I still have no Idea what she is talking about. And why is she looking at me like that? Its like she knows something but just isn't telling me…should I be worried?**

**Giving me a look as if to say 'are you dense?', I watch as Nicole rolls her eyes at me," that he likes you, duh!"**

**Laughing at the thought of it, I climb into bed. Its been a long day and all that I want to do now is go to sleep. I don't have time for Nicole's crazy theories right now," he does not Nicole."**

**" Yes he does though." She argues with me matter-of-factly. How in the world would she even know? Unless he told her personally I'm not buying into it, chase liking me? That sound kind of ridiculous, I mean come on. Chase is my best guy friend. He can't like me…can he?**

**" No, he doesn't! Now, good night Nicole." I say in a clearly irritated tone of voice as I turn off the lights. I guess Nicole got the point that I didn't want to discuss it any further. She's stop arguing, I honestly don't know where the heck she would get such an insane idea like that. Chase would have told me if he liked me, we never keep secrets from each other. Ugh, I'm too tired to think. I'm going to bed. …**

**(zoey's thoughts; next morning)**

**I can not believe Nicole, saying that chase likes me. That is just ridiculous, he would have said something if he did. Which, he hasn't. where does Nicole even come up with these ideas of hers? …although, it would make sense. The way he sometimes blushes, being opposed to my date with Logan, the way he was so eager to kiss me in front of that Trisha girl and how upset he was when I invited Lola to the movies with us. …but it can't be true, chase could NOT like me. We're best friends! Wait, why am I letting something that Nicole of all people said bother me? Its Nicole for god sake! …Ugh! I can't think about this anymore, its weirding me out and giving me a major head ache too. …**

**(lounge a week or so later)**

**" hey, so has anyone seen zoey lately?" I question as casually as I possibly can as I stroll into the lounge. I haven't seen zoey since Saturday, that's almost three days ago. I'm really starting to worry about her, we always hangout together and we haven't in a few days. I hope she's ok.**

**" yeah, she's just been spending a lot of time with this guy Steven." Answers Lola in a disinterested voice as she paints her nails. Whoa, ok who the heck is Steven? And why is he hanging out with MY zoey? This can not be good, what if he swoops in on zoey before I get a chance to make my move? Oh god, this is NOT good.**

**With a sudden feeling of alarm striking through me, I try as best as I can to play it calm," ok, ummm who is 'Steven'?"**

**Sipping at her drink, Lola grins as she excitedly informs," only the cutest guy I have ever seen! He's new to PCA, he goes by Hyde. I think that is his last name or whatever, he's seventeen. And SO cute too. I think that him and zoey might be a thing now, I'm not sure. But I did see them kissing earlier, she is so lucky. Why can't I be her?"**

**" what?! That's not possible, zoey's barely going on 15! And that's not for another six months!" I yell in surprise and anger. There is no way that zoey is seeing an older guy. Lola has to be making this up, she knows that I like zoey. She MUST be messing with me. Dear god let her be messing with me!**

**" what's your point?" asks Lola as f it were no big deal. What is my point? My point is that zoey does not belong with a 17 year old guy, she belongs with me! How do these things ALWAYS happen to me? Its like I'm cursed or something I swear it.**

**Despite the fact that I'm slowly starting to become very jealous, I give Lola an angry stare," so? This 'Hyde' guy is WAY too old for zoey."**

**Tossing a tator tot into her mouth, Lola simply gives a short shrug," yeah, and?"**

**" my point is, zoey shouldn't date a guy that's older then her. She should date…" I start to lecture but stop when I realize that I was about to say me. Great, nice going chase. Why not make yourself look like even more of a jealous jerk. Your doing such a great job at it now. God, an idiot sometimes.**

**"…you? I hate to say it chase, but you waited too long. And now zoey may just have found someone else. There are other girls you know, ones that actually like you…a lot. Maybe its time that you think about that." Finishes Lola for me as she leaves me with a lot to think about. Great just what I need, more things on my mind. As if wondering whether I missed my chance with zoey wasn't enough. Why does the universe hate me? Why? …**

**(mean while)**

**" so, your parents really just left you?" I question carefully. I'm amazing by even the mere thought. Its kind of sad, I can't believe that anyone would abandon their child. How could anyone do such a thing and still be able to look in the mirror every day?**

**" yeah, I'm over it though. I was living with friends back in point place, they were more like family then either of my parents ever were." Comments Hyde casually. How could he be so casual about something like this? Its almost as if he doesn't even care? But that can't be true. I guess its good that he had friends to fall back on though. Maybe they were better then his parents ever were.**

**Settling into Hyde's arms, I look up at Hyde curiously," so, why did you decide to come to PCA anyway Hyde?"**

**Resting his chin on my shoulder, with a gruff tone Hyde responds," I just really needed a change of scenery that's all."**

**" oh…are you hungry?" I ask as I feel my stomach slowly start to growl. I decide that its better to drop the subject. I don't want Hyde to think that I'm prying too much. That and I'm really starting to get hungry. I have not ate since last night and its…almost one in the afternoon actually. Good lord am I hungry. I could eat a cow…well maybe not a real one.**

**" I guess, you want to grab a bite or whatever?" questions Hyde as he stares down at me. You do not know how glad I am that he asked. My stomach is yelling at me its growling so loud! I really need something to eat and fast.**

**Jumping up from my seat, I grab Hyde's hand and pull him up," come on, I know where the best sushi in town is."**

**Allowing me to leading him out of my dorm, Hyde follows me off of campus," your taking me for sushi? Isn't that raw fish?"**

**" yeah, it sounds gross. But its really good, you'll love it." I inform excitedly as I drag him across campus towards sushi rox. God I am so hungry I can already taste the egg rolls that I am about to order. I really should have grabbed breakfast. But I wasn't hungry then. But I KNOW that I am now.**

**" I some how doubt this, but whatever." Mutters Hyde in reply. I just smile up at him, he'll change his mind once he tries one of those sea weed wraps. Those will blow his mind! Oh god, I'm just making myself more hungry. Thank god that we're here. I can not wait to get something in my stomach. …**

**( mean while with the rest of the gang)**

**" I can't believe that zoey is seeing an older guy." I complain is a solemn voice. This could not really be happening, how could zoey be with an older guy? And what if I really have missed my chance like Lola said? I really hope that I didn't, zoey's the only girl that I want to be with. There is no one else for me, just her and only her.**

**" a very cute older cute." Adds Nicole from across the room. What is with girls? First Lola thinks that this guy is cute and now Nicole does also? This is not good, zoey likes cute guys! I've really got to stop thinking negative. But its just so hard! I mean, I don't want to blow my only chance with zoey. All that I ever wanted was for her to be my girlfriend. That's all I have ever asked for. Nothing else. And that's all that I ever will ask for.**

**Throwing a glare in Nicole's direction, I sulk in my seat over on the couch," ok, that kind of attitude is not going to help me Nicole. …what should I do you guys? I don't want to miss my one chance with zoey over another guy."**

**Taking a bite from my egg roll, Lola finishes my soda as well," you should have told zoey that you liked her while you still had the chance. It's a little bit too late to do so now chase. For all you know she very well could be dating that Hyde guy."**

**" ok, how does that help me Lola? Oh, that's right. It doesn't! …and that was my egg roll! …and that's MY soda!" I exclaim in a frustrated tone as I quickly snatch the remnants of my egg roll away from Lola. What is it with this girl and stealing my food? I swear its like every time we go out she steals my meals.**

**" you should just face it chase. You had your chance with zoey, for the last TWO years. And its gone now, I suggest that you find another girl." Points out Lola matter-of-factly. These words cut me to the core. How could Lola tell me that? She's supposed to be my friend and she's just shattered whatever microscopic hope I had left that zoey would one day me my girl. I think my heart just broke at the thought.**

**Grabbing my soda away from Lola, I frown at what she's just told me," don't you get it Lola? I don't want another girl. I…I want zoey."**

**Digging into her sweet and sour chicken, Nicole lets out a loud squeal of excitement," speaking of zoey, isn't that her? Oh, man! How hot is Hyde?!"**

**" very hot indeed." Agrees Lola as the two of them practically drool over the guy. Do they not know that I'm still here? I mean really, they could at least pretend to hate the guy…oh who am I kidding? This is Nicole and Lola that I'm talking about here. Their both boy crazy and I know it. I don't see what they see in him personally.**

**" I'm-I'm right here you know." I remind at Nicole and Lola continue to check out this 'Hyde' guy. Honestly what do they see in him? He's not even that cute, I'm cuter then he is. There no argument about that…right? Right, of course I am. But if that was true, zoey would be on my arm and not this jerks. God, I hate him already.**

**" yeah, whatever. Come on, lets go see zoey and her hot new boyfriend!" gushes Nicole as she yanks Lola out her seat. I watch as the two of them rush over to zoey. Unbelievable, I can not believe that they just left me! How rude! …ugh! Whatever, I'm going back to my dorm. Where I won't have to see zoey or her new guy friend. …**

**" hey zoe, long time no see roomy" I greet as Nicole and I casually walk over to her. I can't help but check out Hyde. Dear god is this guy fine! I feel a little bad about just leaving chase. But he has got to realize that zoey's not going to stay single forever for him. I just wish that he would move on so that maybe I could have my chance with him finally. God only knows I've been waiting for almost a year. How long can a guy stay hooked on just one girl?**

**" Lola and Nicole…hey. What's up?" says zoey in response. Could she look less happy to see us? God, she could at least fake enthusiasm. Maybe she was hoping that we wouldn't know about her and her new, shall we call him friend? But if that's the case, why not? It just doesn't make any sense. I'm sure I'm just looking into thing too closely and its my imagination.**

**Pulling up a chair, Nicole sits across from zoey," so, who is your cute friend? Are you two dating? Are you really seventeen? Oh and do you have a cute friend for me?"**

**Nodding in Nicole's direction, I watch as Hyde raises an eyebrow in amusement," is she always like this?"**

**" yeah, these are my roommate Nicole and Lola." Introduces zoey in a hesitant manner. Is it just me or is zoey not so happy to see us? Because that what it feels like to me. But why? I mean we're her best friends, she should want us to meet this Hyde guy. Right? Maybe I am just over thinking things again. I tend to do that a lot of the time.**

**" chase has been looking for you zoe." I point out as I try to get any kind of a reaction from her. And its not exactly like I'm lying. Chase really has been looking for zoey. And he has been going insane ever since he found out that zoey might be taken by another guy. He must really like her a lot. The only problem with that…is that I like him that way. This kind of stuff always happens. Life can sure suck sometimes.**

**Glancing down at zoey now, after a short pause Hyde questions," who's chase?"**

**Picking at her plate, I watch as zoey shovels some sushi into her mouth,  
" he's a fine of mine Hyde."**

**" that just so happens to like you zoe." I pipe in as a reminder. I'm trying to get a reaction, and it looks like I just have. Zoey is now glaring at me like she want to kill me. Well, that's some kind of a reaction. Not necessarily a good one in my case though. Oh boy, maybe I should have kept my mouth shut.**

**" is that so?" questions Hyde in an amused tone. Well, at least I sparked someone's interest. Granted that it may be the wrong person. I at least got the attention of both of them. And by the way, zoey does NOT look very happy with me right now. Perhaps I should learn to keep my mouth shut. I'll make note of this for future reference.**

**With a quick nod of her head, Nicole jumps in before I can ever stop her," yeah, everyone knows it except zoey. She seems to be in denial."**

**Cringing as zoey gives Nicole a VERY irritated look, I watch as she frowns at the both of us," that's because he doesn't like me!"**

**" actually, yeah he does zoe." I blurt out before I have a chance to stop myself. Oh no, bad idea Lola. Now zoey is going to kill me! Why to I have to say the stupidest things at the absolute wrong time? Now zoey is going to harm me in my sleep for all I know.**

**" no he doesn't! …I'm going for a walk, I'll see you later Hyde." Says zoey quietly after she explodes at both Nicole and me. I'm not sure but maybe I shouldn't have butted into her business. She does not look happy right now and I know that we're both going to hear it from her later most likely. …**

**( that evening; the beach)**

**" zoey?" I ask cautiously as I slowly approach a shadowy figure sitting out by the beach. It takes me a minute but I realize it is in fact zoey. And boy am I glad to see her, this is my chance to talk to her. Find out what is really going on with this 'Hyde' guy once and for all.**

**" hey chase." Mumbles zoey as she doesn't even bother to look up. Uh oh, something is wrong. I can tell, there always is whenever zoey is out here sitting on the beach by herself. What could possibly be wrong though? That jerk better not have made a move on my zoey. I'll tear him a new one.**

**Sitting in the sand beside zoey, I stare out at the ocean with her," why are you sitting out here all by yourself?"**

**Hugging her knees to her chest, zoey rests her chin on her arms," I had to get away from Nicole and Lola."**

**" your not the only one, I had to get away from Logan and Michael myself." I joke. And I did too. I couldn't take anymore of their 'so how are you man?' crap. It was going to drive me crazy for sure. The beach always calms me down and I love when I'm out her with zoey. Especially if its just the two of us.**

**" they are so annoying. They actually have it in their heads that you like me, can you believe that chase?" I gulp as she says this, oh god, Nicole and Lola told zoey that I like her? I'm going to kill them! She's not supposed to know yet, I was supposed to tell her and they ruined it for me! Great, just great.**

**Shifting around in my spot nervously, I try my hardest to laugh it off," why would they even think a silly thing like that?"**

**Nodding her agreement, I nearly melt as zoey smiles over at me," that is exactly what I asked them chase. They just will not let it go though. And its really starting to annoy me. I mean, you're my best guy friend. You would have told me if you liked me chase."**

**" so, are you dating Hyde guy?" I ask quickly as I attempt to change the subject. I'm very lacking in subtly it seem. I can only hope that she hasn't caught on. The last thing I want zoey to do is question my sudden subject change. That would not be good at all. In fact it would be horrible.**

**" umm, not really." Comments zoey as an after thought. Not really? What does that mean? Is that a yes or a no? she can't just answer not really and leave it at that? That's not even a real answer! Ok, I really need to calm down before I drive myself crazy over this. She hasn't even really answered me yet.**

**Tossing pebble into the ocean, after a minute I carefully question," ok, could you maybe define not really? What does that mean exactly?"**

**Surprised by my question, I watch while zoey bites on her bottom lip lost in thought," it means we're not a thing. Hyde's never really asked to be."**

**" would you care if I liked you?" I ask quietly after I breath a sigh of relief. This Hyde guy hasn't asked her out. That is at least some type of good news. And if I want it to stay that way, I should probably tell zoey how I feel and soon. If I wait anymore I could be too late just like Lola said earlier.**

**" you mean, would it bother me?" ponders zoey after a minute. I can tell that she was confused by this. Her forehead is wrinkled in thought. I always thought that it was cute when she did that. It still is actually. Heck everything about zoey is cute, she's amazing.**

**Glancing over at zoey now, I mentally hold my breath as I await her answers," well, yeah. Would it?"**

**Taking a long moment to think, I stare over at zoey as she offers me a shrug," not really. I've never really considered the possibility that you would like me. You know, since we're such good friends and all chase."**

**" oh…because I do, you know." I manage to chock out in a rush. Oh no, bad idea. Zoey looks surprised, and not that good kind of surprised. The bad kind of surprised. Oh, no. what have I just done? Zoey isn't going to want to be my friend now? I've just scared her off for sure! You are so stupid chase!**

**" you do wh…oh, umm…I have to go. Bye chase." Says zoey in a rushed tone as she takes off. Oh great, she hates me. I have to stop her. I have to explain that it was all a big mistake. What have I just done? Now zoey will probably never speak to me again. I just ruined everything by telling her that and its all my fault.**

**" wait, zoey don't! …damn it!" I yell to myself. The only thing I can do is watch her fleeing form. I've just wrecked the only friendship that has ever really meant something to me. I honestly wouldn't blame zoey if she never wants to speak to me again. I probably deserve it after that. I hate my life with a passion. …**

**(that night)**

**" so, you just took off?" I question after zoey spills her guts out to me. Wow, I feel for this chase guy. He must be heart broken. He just told zoey that he likes her, and she took off on him. Without so much as a word. That's kind of harsh. But its understandable, zoey freaked out big time. She wasn't expecting that.**

**" yeah, I guess I just got scare. He's my best friend you know?" she says in a sad tone. And unfortunately I do know. I've had the satisfaction of falling for a certain petite brunette cheerleader. I knew that I could never have her, yet I still fell for her. I'm as much as an idiot as this guy chase is I suppose.**

**Shaking my head at zoey, I hold back a chuckle at a memory that pops in my head of last veteran's day," yeah, that wasn't your brightest idea zoe."**

**Looking over at me with a scowl set on her face, zoey shove me lightly," that's not being helpful to me Hyde."**

**" I know I'm sorry." I apologize as I hold back a chuckle. She sure is cute when she get angry. So was Jackie come to think of it…but this isn't about her. This is about zoey and her dilemma. Stay on task Hyde. The past is in the past and that's all there is to it. There's nothing I can do to change it.**

**" what should I do?" she asks in a panicked tone. I can tell that she is really upset. She wouldn't have come to me if she wasn't. Jackie always came to me when she was upset too. Why does everything remind me of her? I come to California to forget about that bratty, rich girl cheerleader. Focus Hyde!**

**Fixing my sunglasses carefully, I merely give a small shrug," well, do you like this chase guy?"**

**Biting at her bottom lip in consideration, zoeys nods in response," as a friend sure, chase is really great. He is always there for me when I need him to be."**

**" no, I mean other then a friend." I explain. Why do girl always run to their guy friends with their boy troubles? When nine out of ten times, the guy that they are running to likes them. That has never made sense to me and it probably never will. Why can't they just go to their girl friends for comfort and advice?**

**" oh, umm I don't know. I've always thought of chase was a tiny bit cute I guess." Admits zoey after thinking about it. I watch as her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. Wow, maybe she does like this guy. Why couldn't that have been the case with…don't even say it Hyde. Just shut up right now! I've got to stop doing this to myself.**

**Propping myself up on my elbows, I let out a long huff," ok, well would you date him zoe?"**

**Playing with some imaginary fuzz on her shirt, zoey thinks quietly to herself once more," I've really actually considered chase an option."**

**" well, is he?" I prod cautiously. She should really be able to figure this out on her own. Its not like its rocket science. You either like the guy or you don't, its that simple. Its not like your pulling teeth or anything. You either like him or you don't. girls should really learn to make up their minds about these things.**

**"…I guess." Confides zoey after a lot of thinking. Well at least this chase guy will get to have his chance with the girl that he likes. I wish that I could say the same for me. But I obviously can't or I wouldn't have left point place in the first place.**

**" there you go then." And its exactly that simple, now if only things could be so easy for me. Then maybe I wouldn't have to run away from my problems so much. Maybe I would have been able to tell Jackie that I felt something from that kiss on veteran's day last year instead of chickening out. Now I'll never know if she really liked me or if it was just a stupid crush.**

**" thanks Hyde, you're a great friend." Says zoey with a smile before kissing my cheek and taking off once more. And here we go again. I'm always just the friend, I was to Donna, Jackie and now I probably will be with zoey as well. What is it about me that screams 'come to me with your problems, I'll listen'. I swear sometimes I really sicken myself. …**

_**ok so this was the second chapter, I hope you all enjoy it and please R&R. I didn't really get many on the first chapter. So I'm wondering if people really liked it. I'm really hoping that you did. Because I would love to continue. Left me know if I'm wrong though and I'll stop.**_


	3. The big Uhoh

_**ok so this was the second chapter, I hope you all enjoy it and please R&R. I didn't really get many on the first chapter. So I'm wondering if people really liked it. I'm really hoping that you did. Because I would love to continue. Let me know if I'm wrong though and I'll stop.**_

_**Description: this is my first Zoey/Chase story so DON'T flame, there is a little zoey/logan in the beginning along with zoey and a character that made up. R&R and let me know if you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though Sean Flynn is WAY hot.**_

_**Authors note: this is my first zoey101 story, but I have written a lot of that 70's show stories. Feel free to check them out. Hope you enjoy this, and R&R it please.**_

_**Note: hey I just read over these two chapters, and I can not believe how many tiny mistakes I made with spelling. I am so sorry. So in order to make sure there's less mistakes from now on, I will double spell check my chapters. Well, enjoy and R&R please. Chapter 4 may take a bit, I haven't wrote it on paper completely yet. But it will be up.**_

**Chapter #3**

**(Lola's pov)**

**"Wow, so I guess zoey took it that bad?...that's actually kind of sad." I comment as chase finishes telling me his story of how he told zoey that he liked her finally. I can not believe that she really just took off. Chase telling her that must have seriously freaked her out. And now poor chase looks as heart broken as ever over it. I just want to take him in my arms and make his pain go away.**

**"Yeah, thanks for those wonderful words of comfort Lola. They really helped so much." Mutters chase with fake sarcasm. Gee, what's his problem? Just because zoey didn't rush into his arms and kiss him does not mean he can take out his frustration on me. I didn't tell him to blurt out his feelings to zoey out of no where. He did that on his own, that's his can of worms. Not mine.**

**Tossing chase a cola, I grab one for myself as well," right, sorry. …so, have you at least talked to her since?"**

**Giving a mere shake of his head, chase takes a long gulp of his drink before answering me," actually that's the problem; I can't seem to find her anywhere. I've been looking for her all day."**

**"Well, she is bound to come back to the dorm. So why not wait here for zoey?" I offer in hopes it will comfort him. This is my chance to have some alone time with chase. And I'm going to take it. I haven't seen Nicole or Quinn all day. Their probably off checking out guys around campus, which is great for me. I've finally got some alone time with chase.**

**"I guess I don't have any other choice. I've got to make things right with zoey." Complains chase with a deep sigh. There he goes again. Zoey, zoey, zoey! Is that all this boy thinks about? Why can't he see that there are other girls besides her out there? Does he like her that much? Because it seems like he does sometimes.**

**Plopping down on zoey's bed, I pat the spot beside for chase to join me," she'll show up chase. Until then, just sit and relax."**

**Taking a reluctant seat near me, chase heaves yet another heavy sigh," I just hope that zoe doesn't hate me. I couldn't live with myself if she did."**

**"Trust me, zoey does not hate you. She is just really confused right now. You did drop a pretty big bomb on her just now." I point out in hopes it will ease his nerves. And I'm not completely lying. He did just lay some heavy news on zoey. I mean, I love the girl but she is clueless! How could she not know how much chase likes her? Everyone at PCA knows that he does besides her. You know, for a smart girl she can be very dense sometimes.**

**"I knew that this would happen though. I set myself up for a rejection. I should have never told her. I'm such a moron!" scolds chase angrily to himself. I really hate seeing him like this. He only did what he thought that he had to do. It's not his fault that zoey is an idiot. I mean, how can she not see that chase would do anything for her? It's so obvious that he would. I guess just to everyone but her though.**

**Glancing over at chase, I offer him a reassuring smile," hey, if you hadn't you would have always wondered 'what if?' …you know?"**

**Running a hand through his shaggy hair, chase groans mostly to himself," now I have to wonder if she'll ever speak to me again."**

**"Chase, stop thinking like that. Everything is going to be fine, trust me." I say with a sad smile. Zoey will probably come to her sense and realize that she feels the same about chase. And then where will that leave me? Alone and with no body. Because the guy that I like more then anything…feels that way about my best friend. God, I feel like I'm in an episode of Dawson's creek. And zoey is Joey, all the guys want her. And lucky me gets to me Jen, the dysfunctional girl who likes a gay guy…well except chase isn't exactly gay. Is my life sucks royally.**

**"I hope so." Confides chase with a lost look in his eyes. It's like he's not even here anymore. I wonder what he could possibly be thinking about. Oh, wait scratch that. I already know. He's probably thinking about zoey. When isn't he thinking about her?**

**"Look, chase. Maybe you should just give us other girls a chance. We're not so bad you know, and what could it possibly hurt?" I ask as I stare and him waiting for any kind of response. And I've got to say; right now I am not getting any. What is with him? Did he even hear a word I just said? Hmmm, my guess is probably not. Why even bother?**

**Taken by complete and utter shock as I lean forward towards him, I can feel chase's entire body tense as our lips meet in what I consider to be a truly sizzling kiss," Lola, what are you doing? I like zoey. You know, ZOEY. Your roommate, remember?" ouch, ok that hurt. …a lot. I thought that if I just kissed chase, that maybe he would see that there other girls besides zoey brooks. But apparently that was a bad idea. I think my heart just broke a little, is that why I feel a sudden pang in my chest? Why can't love ever be simple?**

**(End Lola's pov)**

**…Meanwhile neither chase nor Lola notices the surprised and saddened pair of eyes in the dorms doorway. They belong to no other then zoey herself. And as she takes one last look at the then lip locked couple, with tears in her eyes she turns and runs off as fast as her legs will allow her. …**

**(Chase's thoughts)**

**Oh, man. …oh, man! That did not just happen. Lola kissed me! What in the world was she thinking? Does she not understand the fact that I like…no, no love zoey? What do I have to do to make that clear? Shout it from the roof tops? How could Lola just kiss me like that? Without even consulting me. How is that supposed to comfort me? Because it doesn't, if anything that just makes things worse for me. Oh god, and what if zoey finds out? Then she will really hate me. I can not under any circumstances let zoey find out about this. It will ruin our friendship for sure. If I thought that telling her how I felt was bad. This is MUCH worse then that. Only like a thousand times worse! Could this day get any worse? I have got to find zoey and fast. Before Lola or anyone else gets a chance to talk to her. I have got to set things straight between us. …**

**(Nicole's pov)**

**"Hold on, are you telling me that you actually saw chase kissing Lola?" I ask as zoey finishes telling about how she walked in on Lola and chase kiss. I have to be hearing this wrong. Why would chase kiss Lola? Didn't he JUST tell zoey how he felt about her? Why would he want to ruin it by kissing Lola? That makes no sense what so ever.**

**"Yes, that is exactly what I am telling you." Exclaims a clearly upset zoey. Wait, zoey is upset! Does that mean that she likes chase back? That's great! I always thought that she might. They would make such a cute couple too. …wait, ok stay on subject Nicole. Zoey just told you that she saw chase kiss Lola for god sake.**

**Staring at zoey as if she were crazy, I attempt to laugh it off," ok, I am not buying that zoey. Chase is nuts about you."**

**Frowning over at me in irritation, I watch as zoey paces the lounge impatiently," well it's the truth, whether you believe it or not."**

**"Ok, say that it is true. Why would chase kiss Lola if he loves you? It just doesn't make sense." I reason with her. And if you think about it, it really doesn't make sense. Chase loves zoey, that's nothing new. The guy has been head over heels for her since they met two years ago. Zoey's just never realized it. And chase would never ruin a chance with zoey.**

**"Maybe it's because chase doesn't love me. Maybe he never has." Argues zoey in response. Ok, how much of an idiot can one girl be? I mean if everyone else could see that chase loves her. Then for the love of god why can't zoey. I mean its like, hey zoe the kernel called he said get a clue. I mean, come on.**

**Rolling my eyes at my friend's stupidity, I step in front of zoey so she stops pacing," zoey, he loves you. Trust me. Maybe what you saw was a simple misunderstanding."**

**Pulling on her jacket, zoey tosses some things into a bag," you don't just misunderstand a kiss Nicole. I know what I saw."**

**"Well, wait. Where are you going?" I ask in a rushed tone as she heads for the dorm door. Seriously, where is she going? It's almost nine o'clock, curfew is soon. And why is she bringing clothes with her anyway? Where is she planning on going in the pouring rain?**

**"Look Nicole, I'm just going to stay some place else tonight that's all. I really don't want to see Lola. Not right now anyway. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" comments zoey as she head out the door. Where else could she possibly stay? I know she's not going to the boy's dorm. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to see chase right now. Especially if she doesn't want to see Lola. I'm not positive, but this can't be good. …**

**(End Nicole's pov)**

**(Hyde's pov)**

**" zoey?" I greet in a gruff tone after here's a light knock on my door. Why is zoey here? It's almost 9:30. Curfew is at 10, she can't possibly want to hang out. Uh oh…I know that look. Something is wrong. I've seen that look before. And nothing good has ever come of it either. I had better see what is wrong and fast.**

**"Hey Hyde." Says zoey in a quiet voice. Now I know something is wrong. She's not cheerful like she usually is. She looks sad and very upset. But over what though? What could have possibly happened that would upset her? She looks like she is about to cry. …oh great, I hope she doesn't. I could never handle it when Jackie cried. And I won't be able to if zoey starts either.**

**Pulling zoey into my dorm, I close the door behind her quickly," why are you out in the rain zoe?'**

**Collapsing onto my bed, zoey brushes a few wet strands of hair from her face," I had to come and see you."**

**"You couldn't just wait until morning?" I question with a concerned look. Obviously she couldn't if she's here. That was kind of a dumb question. But I just want to know what is wrong with her. I can't help if she won't tell me. I'm not a mind reader you know. Though I suppose that would be pretty cool.**

**"Not really. I…I saw chase kiss Lola." Confesses zoey in a small voice. I watch as her gaze lowers to the ground. Of course, now it makes sense. Why else would she be upset. She was about to talk with chase about what happened. But instead she finds the guy who claims to have liked her kissing another girl. This chase guy isn't very smart.**

**Grunting as zoey walks into my arms, I enclose her into a tight hug," you ok zoe?"**

**Burying her face into my arm, I wince as zoey lets out a quiet sob," I will be…do you mind if I crash here though? I don't feel like seeing Lola right now."**

**"That's cool." I manage to mutter. Zoey wants to stay here with me? Why? She could have easily gone to anyone else. But instead she instantly came to me? I don't get it one bit. Looks like her and Jackie sure do have a lot in common. They love coming to me with their guys troubles. Isn't that just dandy for me?**

**"Cool, thanks Hyde." Says zoey as she stands on her tip toes to peck my cheek. I smile at this. Ok so maybe having zoey run to me isn't so bad. I actually kind of like it. It's good to know that someone feels like they could confide in me. I miss that most about Jackie. But of course she probably doesn't miss me at all. She probably won't miss me until that damn kettle head boyfriend of hers screwed up yet again and she has no one to run to.**

**Looking down at zoey as she shivers all over, I hand her some of my dry clothes," here, go on and change zoey."**

**Disappearing into my bathroom, zoey quickly change into warmer clothing," much better, thanks again."**

**"So, did you want to talk about it zoey?" I ask as zoey reappears from my bathroom. My clothes are way too big on the girl. She looks like an elf. It's kind of cute though. And a very good look for her if I do say so myself. It's almost fitting. I really shouldn't laugh, but she looks so cute.**

**"Not really, I'd rather just go to sleep if you don't mind. …and quit laughing at me, this is funny." Yells zoey in an angry tone as I chuckle at her once more. I duck as she lunges a pillow at me. Oh yeah, she is just like Jackie. There is no doubt about that. But for once maybe that is a good thing.**

**Giving zoey a light peck on the forehead, I retire to my bed with a yawn," go to sleep zoe, you're cranky."**

**Climbing into the top bunk, zoey settles under the warm blankets," I am not…good night Hyde. Thanks for making me feel better." Anytime doll, I think to myself. It's nice to see a smile on her face. Even if it's not going to last long. I can at least say she smiled. I'll find a way to cheer her up in the morning. For now, I'm going to sleep. …**

**(End Hyde's pov)**

**(The following day)**

**(Chase's pov)**

**"Hey Quinn, Nicole. Either of you seen zoey?" I question as I approach the two. I haven't seen zoey since I told her how I felt. And I am really starting to freak out. What if she really does hate me now? I couldn't live with myself knowing that. And not being able to find her is driving me insane.**

**"No, and even if we did she does not want to see you." Informs Nicole in a cold tone. Gee, what's with her? And why are both Quinn and Nicole glaring at me? Oh god, Lola told them about our kiss! And must have told zoey! Why else would she not want to see me? Oh crap, now I know that zoey hates me. What am I supposed to do now?**

**Nodding her agreement, I cringe as Quinn pokes me in the chest with her index finger," yeah, so why don't you go back to your own dorm you…you jerk!"**

**Staring down at Quinn in confusion, I decide to play dumb and see what they know exactly," ok, owe. What is your problem?"**

**"You have managed to REALLY upset zoey. That's what our problem is!" scolds Nicole in a loud voice. I can't help but jump back. I have never seen either Quinn or Nicole this mad before. Especially not at me. It's actually a little bit frightening.**

**"How could you just go and kiss Lola?!" pipes in Quinn where Nicole left off. Oh crap, that confirms it. They both know. Which means that zoey must know. This also means that I'm screwed. I can't explain that to zoey. I didn't even want the kiss to happen! I wish I could go back and erase that exact moment.**

**My eyes widen in terror now, and with a large gulp I nervously ask," how did you know about that?"**

**With an irritated roll of her eyes, Nicole shoves me out of their dorm," zoey saw you and Lola frenching like a couple of French people at a frenching convention! That's how."**

**"Whoa wait, you mean zoey knows?" I manage to choke out. Oh god, she saw use? And she thinks that I initiated the kiss? This is definitely not good. That means she thinks that I was lying about liking her. Which I wasn't, I really to like zoey. More then she could ever know! This is horrible! Even worse, it's not even my fault! It's Lola's, oh this is bad. Really not good bad.**

**"Yeah, and she is really upset now. No thanks to you. So, leave!" orders Quinn and she pushes me completely out of the dorm. I stumble back from this. Great this is just perfect. Not only does zoey hate me. But now Quinn and Nicole hate me as well. And I didn't even do anything wrong. Michael and Logan are going to murder me when they find out. After all the sulking I've done about zoey since I told her? They'll kill me for sure.**

**Wedging my foot between the doorway, I wince as my toes get crushed," no, wait! That was only a misunderstanding. I swear it. You have to believe me you guys."**

**Glaring up at me with a look is disgust, Nicole shove me away once more before slamming the door closed," you don't misunderstand a kiss chase."**

**"Nicole! Quinn! …wait! I didn't kiss…Lola. Ah crap, not good chase. Not good at all." I am such a dead man right now. If I go back to my dorm, Michael and Logan will kill me. And if I stay here, Nicole and Quinn just may do the same. I have no where that I can go. And absolutely no one that I can talk to either. How could things possibly get any worse then they already are? …**

**(End chase's pov)**

**(Logan's pov)**

**"Michael, Logan. There you are, look I have a problem." Complains chase as he enters our dorm with a slight limp. Oh great, chase has another problem. Let's all rush and listen. When doesn't this guy have a problem? Nine times out of ten it's going to be about zoey. It always is.**

**"I'd say, word is zoey's gotten real close with that Hyde guy." I say in a joking manner. I know that any mention of zoey with another guy is his hot button. I can see the jealousy in his eyes. Oh man this is priceless; it's so much funny messing around with him. Chase take everything he hears about zoey seriously. Especially if it involves another guy.**

**Stopping dead in his tracks upon hearing this, I laugh as chase's jaw drops to the floor," she's what?!"**

**Jumping back slightly startled, Michael walks over and pats chase on the back," sorry man, but that's the word that's going around campus."**

**"Great, first zoey sees me kissing Lola. And now your telling me there's a possibility she could be seeing another guy?" groans chase in an aggravated tone. Oh man this is great. Wait, did he just say that he kissed Lola? I had to have heard wrong. Chase kissed Lola? That's impossible, he'd never do that. I've got to here this story.**

**"Whoa! Wait, go back. You're telling me that you kissed Lola? Oh man, how was that?" I ask excitedly. The lucky bastard he is. I would kill to kiss Lola. I've been hitting on her for months and it's gotten me no where. Chase is upset that zoey doesn't love him and he gets to kiss Lola? How the heck does that work?**

**Frowning mostly to himself, chase pushes his way past me," horrible, zoey saw us. It was a misunderstanding that Lola caused too!"**

**Shaking his head in disbelief, Michael stares over at chase with a dumb founded look upon his face," wait, are you telling me that Lola was the one who kissed you?"**

**"Yes, that's exactly what I am telling you. And then zoey saw us. She won't even talk to me now." Sulks chase as he falls back onto his bed. What's he complaining about? Lola likes him! And the moron is sulking over zoey? Lola is like ten times hotter then zoey is. Any guy would be lucky to have Lola kiss him. How can chase not see that?**

**"Maybe this is a good thing though chase." I offer in attempt to cheer him up. And maybe it is. If zoey really is seeing that guy, chase needs to move on. I'm not going to watch him mope and cry over her. I've seen more then enough of that already. And it's starting to make me a little sick now too.**

**Giving me a look that says 'you're an idiot', chase pulls the covers over his head," how is the fact that zoey hates me a good thing exactly?"**

**Sitting down beside chase, I place my arm around his shoulder," well, you said that Lola kissed you man. Maybe you should date her; she could help you get over zoey."**

**"I hate to say it, but Logan has a point. Plus, Lola's cute and she really does like you man. Don't turn that down so quick." Points out Michael with an encouraging nudge. Wow, Michael actually agrees with me? This is a first. We've never agreed on anything, ever. I did make a good point though.**

**"Yeah, the only problem with that is that I like zoey. Doesn't anyone get that?!" explodes chase in a fit of rage. Is this guy an idiot or what? A hot girl likes him and he is still hung up on zoey. He needs help. I don't see why he doesn't just date Lola. Heck if I had the chance I would. There isn't a doubt about that. The girl is fine. …**

**(End Logan's pov)**

**(Meanwhile; girl's dorm)**

**(Lola's pov)**

**"Hey guys, is zoey here?" I question as I cautiously enter our dorm room. I scan around for any signs of zoey. The last person I want to run into is her. I feel guilty enough for kissing chase. But I do not want her to find out about that. I'll tell her when the time is right, and that isn't now.**

**"No, we haven't seen her all day." Comments Nicole without looking up from the magazine she's been reading. That's good. It will give me some time to prepare how I am going to tell her. I hope that chase hasn't already beaten me to it. I want zoey to hear it from me. And it's really important that she does.**

**Letting out a sigh of relief, I close the dorm door behind me," good…look, I've got to tell you guys something. But first, you have to promise not to tell zoey."**

**Sitting upright from her laying position, Quinn turns her attention fully on me," ooh, a secret. Do tell Lola."**

**"Ok, and don't flip out on me either. But, I kissed chase yesterday. I feel really bad about it, but I did." I confess quickly. I stand there waiting for the yelling to start. But it never does and I am startled by this. Why aren't they telling me off right now? Did they not just hear what I said? Maybe their in shock, this can't be good.**

**"Yeah, we know." Confides Nicole casually. They know? How could they know? This is the first that I'm telling them. They can't already know? Who could have possibly told them? Oh yeah, chase duh! Oh great, I'm SO in for it right now. But why are they still not telling me off? I'm not sure if I should be confused or scared?**

**Staring at my friends in shock, I let out a nervous gulp," what do you mean that you know?"**

**With a quick nod of her head, Quinn grabs out three Gatorades and tosses one to Nicole and I," well, zoey told us. She was really upset about it too."**

**"Whoa, you're telling me that zoey knows about this?" I ask in a very panicked voice. Zoey knows? How could she know? Unless chase went and told her. But why would he go and do a thing like that? All that I know is this is not good. I was supposed to be the one to tell zoey. I'm her best friend. She deserves to hear it from me. Now she is never going to talk to or trust me ever again. And I'm the only one to blame.**

**"Yeah, she saw chase kiss you last night. It really upset her a lot. I can not believe the nerve of chase! I thought that he really liked zoey. And then he goes and makes a move on you? What a jerk! We just told him off." Confides Nicole matter-of-factly. Wait, hold on. They think that chase kissed me? This is even worse. I kissed chase and get gets the blame for it. He must hate me now. Not that I should have any right to blame him. I mean I ruined his one chance with zoey probably. He'll never forgive that.**

**Shaking my head in confusion, I stare at both of my friend with a blank look on my face," wait, so zoey thinks that chase kissed me?"**

**Raising a curious eyebrow at me, Quinn gives a slow nod of her head," yeah, zoey saw chase kiss you Lola."**

**"No, she didn't. zoey saw me kiss chase." I correct. I close my eyes waiting for the screaming to begin. But it never comes. I wonder how come. Maybe they're too shocked to comprehend what I just said. Should I repeat myself? Why in the world are they just staring at me like that? It's really starting to freak me out.**

**… (After two minutes of letting it sink in)**

**"You did WHAT?!" screams Nicole as she takes a threatening step toward me. And there it is. The screaming and yelling has begun. Ok maybe I shouldn't have told them. There are a lot of sharp objects in this room, like scissors and nail files. I don't not feel like getting stabbed with a nail file, those things can really hurt.**

**Jumping back at the sound of Nicole's shriek, I quickly do my best to hush her," shhh! I said that I kissed chase, he didn't kiss me."**

**Letting out an equally shocked gasp, Quinn whacks me on the arm," how could you do that to zoey? She is your best friend! And we just yelled at chase for something that you did! The poor guy must feel awful now."**

**"I know, I'm sorry look, I really like chase though you guys." I explain in hopes that they'll understand. They had to have known this. Zoey did. How could they not know if zoey did? It wouldn't take a genius to figure it out. And even if it did, Quinn is like super smart. So I'm sure she is one. How couldn't they have known?**

**"Yeah, well chase likes zoey and you knew that Lola." Reminds Nicole with a sigh. Ouch, ok that hurt. Why did she have to remind me? Of course I know that. Everyone in the entire world knows chase likes zoey. But I like him and that's a problem. I can't help it, he's just so sweet and I love his bushy hair.**

**Turning my gaze toward the ground, I hide the hurt that appears in my eyes at Nicole's comment," I know, ok. So, what should I do about this?"**

**Sympathizing with me, Quinn places an arm around me in comfort," you need to find zoey and talk to her about this. You have to fix it. Like it or not we're all roommates Lola."**

**"Your right, I should go talk with zoey and chase. Thanks you guys." I say as a smile shows on my face. They're right. I have to find zoey. I need to explain everything to her. And tell her that I kissed chase. And that it wasn't his fault. I have to set things straight. I'm glad that Nicole and Quinn don't hate me. Their really good friends, I always knew that I could count on them. …**

**(End Lola's pov)**

**(Lola's thoughts)**

**Oh man, I screwed up and big time. I kissed chase and what's worse is that zoey saw us. She probably hates my guts right now. And I honestly can't say I wouldn't either if I were her. I would too. I have got to find her and talk. It was all a big mistake. Not the kiss so much, just the part where zoey saw us. I enjoyed the kiss; it was just how I imagined that it would be. Well, except for the part where zoey caught us. That wasn't part of it at all. That was a terrible mishap. I really do feel horrible about it too. And I hope that zoey will understand and forgive me also. I do not want to loose her friendship. Zoey is one of my best friends. Maybe if I tell her the truth, she won't be so mad at me. I guess that I can only hope so. Well, I should probably go and find her. …**

**(End Lola's thoughts)**

**(zoey's pov)**

**"So, thanks for letting me stay over last night Hyde. I really needed to." I confide as I comb out my hair after taking a shower. I have to admit, wearing Hyde's clothes is nice. I love them smell of his shirts. I'm not sure why, I just do though. He's a really great friend for helping me out like this. He didn't have to either.**

**"Don't mention it zoe. Its cool, really." Dismisses Hyde in a nonchalant tone. Wow, he's really great. I feel like I could tell him anything. Kind like how I do with chase. It's great to have someone who I can confide in. I can't do that with too many people. Mainly just chase, but now I guess I can with Hyde also. And I like that.**

**Standing up on my tip toes once more, I place a kiss on the side of Hyde's mouth," we'd better hurry up before we miss our movie, don't want to be late Hyde."**

**Smirking down at me, Hyde wraps his arms around my waist," you make an excellent point zoe."**

**"Hey zoey." Greets Logan as we head out of the dorms and on to campus. Uh oh, it's Logan…and everyone else. This can't be good. But wait, where is chase? Well, where ever he is he can't be far behind. Which is not a good thing. I'm not ready to face him. Not after what I saw last night. I don't really want to see Lola either. But I guess it was only a matter of time.**

**"Hey…everybody." I say as enthusiastically as I possibly can. The last thing that I want is a confrontation. Let alone with everyone all at once. This is not what I had planned for today. All I wanted to do was escape from all of this and see a movie with Hyde. But can I do that? Apparently not it looks like.**

**Glancing from Hyde back to me once more, Nicole takes a sip from her shake," chase has been looking for you all day zoey."**

**Grabbing Hyde's hand for support, I sneak a look up at him," I've been kind of busy."**

**"Hey zoey…can we talk?" asks Lola in an unsure manner. No we can not talk. You are my best friend and you kissed chase! How could you do that to me Lola? How?! I scream at her mentally. I know it's not her fault, but I am just so angry at her right now. I really have to try and stay calm. I don't want to say anything I'll regret.**

**"Does it have to be right now? I'm kind of in a hurry Lola." I say in a short tone. I don't mean to be so mean. But it is the truth. Me and Hyde are going to be late if we stay and talk to them anymore. And talking to Lola is not something that I am looking forward to. At least not eight now its not.**

**Biting at her bottom lip nervously, Lola lets out a heavy sigh," umm, no. I guess that it could wait until later zoey."**

**Pulling Lola into a hug, I offer the nicest smile that I can," cool. Oh, and hey congratulations on chase. I know that you liked him and all. Treat him good, he's my best guy friend you know. Well, I got to go. Come on Steven." I know its going to be hard, but I should at least pretend to be happy for Lola. Who knows, maybe in time I really will be. I always knew that she liked him. And she really does deserve to be happy. Even if it does mean that I can't be. …**


End file.
